The Fist Bump of Doom (Rocko’s Modern Life parody)
by Mr. Animator
Summary: The Rocko episode: High five of Doom, in the Loud House style.


**Here's a Loud House parody of Rocko's Modern Life episode: The High Five of Doom. This is a parody I've wanted for a while now so I decided to write it myself. Enjoy.**

* * *

The story begins at the Loud House. Leni is making herself a smoothie in the kitchen.

"Nothing like a fruit and yogurt smoothie for a snack." Leni drank her smoothie as she went into the living room. She saw her sister Lucy writing about something in her journal.

"Hey Lucy." Leni greeted.

"Oh hey Leni."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." Lucy closed her journal.

"You writing something?" Leni tried to take a peek.

"No. Now go away." Lucy kept the journal away from Leni.

"Come on, you can show me."

"No."

"Please? Just a peek."

"No."

Lucy backed away and fell off the couch. Leni got the journal. The cover was titled "Lucy's Private Journal."

"Now let's see what we have here."

Lucy snatched it from her. "No! Nobody can see it. It has my most personal thoughts."

"So it's a diary?"

"No. It's a journal. Oh dang. I'm almost late for my goth meeting." She put the journal in her backpack and ran out the door. "Gotta go. Bye."

As she left, the journal fell out of her open backpack. Leni saw this.

"Hey Lucy, you dropped your-" She paused and realized she could look in Lucy's journal. She grabbed it and was about to look inside. Lincoln came downstairs.

"Hey Leni." He greeted.

Leni got startled and turned around to see her brother. "Oh, hey Lincoln."

"What're you reading?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can see that book in your hands Leni."

"Uh...it's n-nothing." Leni tried to cover it.

"That's Lucy's private journal." Lincoln realized. "Leni, I'm surprised at you."

Leni stuttered.

"You know it's wrong to read someone else's private journal."

"But the temptation is like, so strong."

"I know. Look, give me the journal and I'll give it to Lucy when she comes back. That way you won't be tempted again."

"Well ok." Leni gave Lincoln the journal. "Thanks Lincoln."

"My pleasure."

"Maybe reading a fashion magazine will take my mind off it." Leni went up to her room, leaving Lincoln with the journal. He went into the living room.

"I'll just leave this on the table. Leni doesn't mean to look, she just needs self control. Though, I wonder what she's written about me."

Lincoln was about to take a peek but stopped. "No Lincoln, that would be wrong. I've gotta get my mind off this journal."

He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. There was a show going on.

"And now back to Celebrities Private Lives." Said a tv announcer. "Because there's nothing more fascinating than other people's secrets."

This made Lincoln more tempted to read Lucy's journal. He changed to another channel where there was a show called "Fortune Circle." (a reference to Wheel of Fortune)

"And now it's time to spill the big secret." The tv host said as they were about to reveal a word on the screen.

Lincoln turned off the tv. "I'll go outside and get some fresh air."

He went outside and saw his dog Charles burying something.

"Hey boy, you burying something?" He asked.

Charles barked at him.

"Oh, that was your little secret." The word "secret" came back to Lincoln again. "I mean, what secret? I don't wanna know about any secret."

He went back inside. He got an idea. He lifted the table as he tried to get the journal open but it fell on its back side.

"Oh no." He said with fake concern. "Lucy's journal has fallen off the table and..it didn't open. Thank goodness."

He picked up the book and opened it. "Maybe I can read one page."

Just then, Leni ran downstairs. "Lincoln, do you still have Lucy's journal?"

Lincoln quickly hid it behind his back. "No! I mean yes! But I wasn't reading it."

"I just gotta see what's inside!" Leni begged. "I can't focus on anything else! I almost wore socks with sandals!"

"Leni, you have no willpower."

"It's true. I'm pathetic and weak. I wish I was strong like you."

Lincoln looked nervous for a moment. "Look Leni, if I show you one page, will you be satisfied?"

"Sure Lincoln."

They sat on the couch and Leni opened the book to page one. She read. "The Earth Log Of Lucy Loud. I am a demon. For our evil plan to take over this puny planet, see next page."

Leni and Lincoln looked disappointed.

"Well, that's one page." Leni said.

"Yep." Lincoln said.

Leni put the book down. "Wanna play some badminton?"

"Uh, Yeah, sure."

They took out their rackets and started to head out but then they immediately went back to reading more of Lucy's journal.

"Page two. The evil plan." As Leni continues reading, Lucy's voice is heard narrating. We see the Underworld where a girl who looks like Lucy is the queen. She was wearing what looked like a turban. We also see a bunch of other goths.

"We have been sent to earth by our supreme leader Spookula. Her orders: eliminate anyone who isn't goth. She sent us on our way with a big ceremony and the goth salute."

The queen hissed which was the salute. The other goths hissed back.

"We took the escalators from the Underworld to get to Earth's surface. It was a long journey.

"Sigh." Said all the goths as they were heading up the escalators.

"We used Burpin Burger restaurants as our secret meeting places."

"Sigh." The goths said once again.

They pulled down the blinds of the windows so they could start their meeting.

"We are now ready to begin the execution for Spookula's evil yet subtle plan. The elimination of the populus by using the infamous Demonic fist bump of death." One goth turns on a projector and the film is shown on the screen. It's called "The Evil Plan. A Spookula Production."

In the film, we see a guy playing basketball and Lucy walks up to him.

"After some observations, we have found one of the human weaknesses, an inability to resist a request for a fist bump."

The guy shoots his ball into the hoop.

"Nice shot." Lucy said. "Fist bump?"

Lucy fist bumps the guy and he explodes. The goth demons who are watching the film laugh at this. Next we see a guy painting.

"Nice painting." Lucy said. "Fist bump?"

Lucy fist pumps him and he explodes. Then Lucy goes to a woman selling ice cream.

"Nice popsicles. Fist pump?"

Lucy fist pumps her and she explodes. Lucy narrates. "Soon we will implement our plan and this pathetic planet will be ours."

We snap back to reality and Lincoln and Leni both looked shocked at what they just read.

Lincoln gulps. "Lucy, our sister? An evil demon bent on world domination?"

"This can't be true!" Leni said surprised.

Lincoln takes the journal and looks at it. "So they use Burpin Burger places for their secret meetings huh." He reads more. "It also says they drink ketchup as a beverage."

"Ew!" Leni said disgusted. "And I thought Lana was gross."

"We better go check it out to make sure." Lincoln suggested.

* * *

Lincoln and Leni went to Burpin Burger and saw their goth sister at a table eating a burger.

"She is here." Leni said. "Probably revising her evil plan."

"Now Leni, there must be a rational explanation." Lincoln assured.

Lucy noticed them. "Hey guys, over here."

The two older siblings come over to her table.

"Hey Lucy." Lincoln greeted.

"Yeah, Hey Lucy." Leni said. "If that is your real name."

"So Lucy...do you have any plans for later?" Lincoln asked.

"Plans?"

"You know, go to the park, see a movie." Leni said. "Rip a person's heart out!"

"No. I was planning on going to the graveyard." Lucy mentioned. "Alone. Minding my own business."

"Ok. So tell me," Leni then starts speaking another language.

"Huh?" Said a confused Lucy.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked.

"It's demon language." Leni whispered. "I heard it in a horror comedy movie."

"We'll be leaving now." Lincoln said.

"And how come all you goths eat at Burpin Burger so much?" Leni questioned.

The other goth people in the restaurant heard this.

"Well, it's the only place in town where we can get a black burger." Lucy explained.

"Right. Good excuse." Leni said sarcastically.

"We're definitely leaving now." Lincoln said pushing Leni out.

"You can't fool me!" Leni yelled. "I know this place is just a front! Burpin burgers are people!"

Lucy looked puzzled. Outside, Lincoln and Leni chatted.

"Maybe we were wrong about Lucy." Lincoln said.

"No, she's too clever for us."

"I don't know Leni."

"Look!" Leni pointed at the window. "She's drinking ketchup!"

Lucy is seen drinking ketchup.

"That is what it looks like." Lincoln said. "What do we do now?"

"Um, maybe we could ask her really nicely to not take over the earth." Leni suggested.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "I suggest we spy on her."

* * *

The two older kids follow the young goth to the graveyard. They hid in a bush near her. They see Lucy standing by a tombstone.

"Oh great queen, I have something I want to discuss with you." Lucy said to someone.

"Queen?" Lincoln said to Leni.

"There is too much brightness in the world. Sometimes I hate this planet."

Lincoln and Leni sneak out of the graveyard.

"Come on, we've gotta read the last chapter of the journal." Lincoln stated.

Lincoln and Leni ran back home. Leni opened the journal to the last chapter. "Oh no! Listen to this! It has come to my attention that my two earth contacts, a white haired boy and a ditzy blonde girl have stumbled onto my secret and must now be destroyed!"

Lucy's voice narrates. I am headed over to deal with them right now. I'm going to them the demonic fist bump of death. And then no one will stop us from taking over the world.

Lincoln and Leni see Lucy arriving back home. Terrified, they scream and start blocking the front door with objects in the house. They use stuff like the table, lamp, tv, couch, etc. Outside, Lucy is trying to get in.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Inside, Leni has gotten a chair from the dining room. Lucy comes in through the back door in the kitchen.

"Hey Leni, what's up?"

"Well, in a nutshell Lucy is an evil demon bent on world domination and she's come to kill us! Grab something heavy and help us barricade the door!"

Lucy shrugs and goes to get something. Leni puts the chair in the pile of objects. Lucy comes back with drawer. Leni added to the pile.

"Hey Leni, who did you say was a demon?"

Leni looked back at Lucy, realizing she was in the house now. She smiles nervously.

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln comes back with a box. He gets startled when he sees Lucy here.

"Oh hi Lucy."

"Hey, have you guys seen my journal?"

"Uh, j-journal?"

"Yeah, I can't find it anywhere."

"I'm sure it'll turn up." Lincoln said as he and Leni backed away from Lucy.

"I hope you're right. I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands! Know what I mean?" Lucy sees something behind them. "Hey, is that my journal?"

"Uh, Yes?"

"My journal! You found it. I sure owe you one." Lucy picks up her journal and then faces her two older siblings.

"Hey guys, how about a fist bump?" Her voice sounded demonic.

"HIT THE DECK!!!" Lincoln and Leni jump into the pile of stuff blocking the door.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Lucy asked, showing concern. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Leni popped her head out. "Us? Weird? We're not the ones trying to give you the demonic fist bump of death!"

Lucy gasped. "You read my journal."

"You're dang right we did you genocide demon psycho!"

Lincoln popped his head out of the couch. "We know all about your evil plan!"

Lucy then started to laugh. It was the hardest she's ever laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"You guys actually thought I was a demon?"

"That's what it says in your journal." Leni said.

"It's not a real journal." Lucy explained. "It's a horror fiction novel I'm writing. I'm not a demon."

Lincoln and Leni came out of the pile.

"But wait, this afternoon we saw you talking to your queen in the graveyard." Lincoln mentioned.

"Queen?" Lucy realized. "Oh, I was referring to Great Grandma Harriet. I sometimes call her queen."

"Oh."

"But we saw you drinking ketchup." Leni mentioned.

"That's because the ketchup is free." Lucy said. "And forget, we all drink mustard sometimes."

"Good point." Leni said. "We sure jumped to some pretty wild conclusions."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have read your journal." Lincoln admitted.

"Oh, that's okay." Lucy said forgiving them. "Hey guys, fist pump?"

Lincoln and Leni looked at each other but then smiled. "Oh, sure."

Lucy fist pumped both of them. The house explodes. After that, we see Lincoln and Leni have exploded out of their clothes. Lucy laughs evilly.

We go back to real life as we see Lincoln and Leni had just got done reading the journal.

"And the two earthlings were blown to bits." Leni read. "Then my demon friends and I took over this planet. The End." Leni sees something else.

"Hey Lincoln, it is just a horror novel."

"Of course Leni." Lincoln replied. "Lucy's our sister. She wouldn't really fist bump us to death."

Then they both look out the window and see the goth arriving back home. Terrified, they scream and start blocking the front door with objects in the house. Lucy tried to get in. Deja vu.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Lincoln? Sisters? Mom? Dad? Anyone?"

 **The End**


End file.
